


My Other Half

by D33R96



Series: Kwami's chat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I really don't know how to tag, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Plagg Cares, Please give him some cheese, Reunion, Sad Plagg, Short work, kwami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D33R96/pseuds/D33R96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the identity reveal -  Tikki and Plagg finally reunited after the years. They used to be two halves of the one. They are two halves of the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years. As English is not my mother language, I am sorry for all errors.

_I am glad it was you…_

Two small kwamis was watching Adrien and Marinette for corner of the room.

“Pleasure to see you again M’Lady. It’s been over 80 years” Plagg bowl in front of Tikki.

“Long time no see kitty” – red creature smiled and hugged black cat. 

“Identify reveals. I always found them funny “ said Plagg. “They are ridiculous”  
“ Don’t be mean! Look they love each other “ red kwami giggled.  
“ Yeah, two love birds “ Plagg smiled “ Geez… humans , good I have my cheese”

“Oh, Plagg…” Tikki looked at him.

“Tikki? Do you think this time will be different? I don’t want… -“ he stopped talking and his sad eyes told her everything. Tikki lost some of her chosen in the past. But Plagg lost too many of them. Too many to count…

One by one, he watched them die. He watched them fall. He just couldn’t save them. He just stopped asking why.

“You really care about this boy, don’t you? “ Tikki was really surprised. Cat kwami stayed silent for the moment.  

“This time will different. They are mean for each other. They are like two halves of a whole. “

“We used to be two halves of the one. “ small cat was looking down.

“We are two halves of the one, Plagg “ said angry Tikki “You are my other half. Please never forget that… And now let’s to the kitchen, we will get some cheese for you. “

Plagg grinned like a Cheshire cat.

 “I really missed you Bug.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. I have never been good at writing


End file.
